


Diaper boy Sam

by SupernaturalWaffle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Baby Sam, Bottom Sam, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Dean likes humiliating Sam, Dom Dean, Humiliation kink, Infantilism, Little Sam, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, Sam (secretly) likes being humiliated, Sam is 14, Short Sam, Spanking, Sub Sam, Top Dean, Weecest, Wetting, Wincest - Freeform, bed wetting, before Sam's growth spurt, butt plug, ddlb, dean is 18, diaper wetting, diapering, forced age play, so he's shorter then Dean, teasing big brother Dean goes too far, tiny cock, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWaffle/pseuds/SupernaturalWaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's always had a weak bladder, occasionally wetting the bed, and Dean is tired of it. </p><p> </p><p>I just really love age play okay? Sue me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam's bed wetting problem

Dean sighs as he wakes up, in a separate bed from his younger brother, because their father is away on a hunt with Bobby. He yawns and stretches, and looks over at Sam

'Doctor Pee Pants is at it again...' He thinks 'Damn, might as well be a baby in a diaper, at least then there'd be less of a mess. He's practically a little kid still with all those Disney movies and his hidden stuffed animals he thinks I don't realize he has,' He chuckles at the thought, then smiles at the idea, that's exactly what he'll do.

\---

After about thirty minutes he comes back, with a few objects. He smiles as he sets the bags down, walking over to Sam and shaking him lightly, "Wake up, baby boy."

Sam groans, eyes closed, but staring to awaken, "Dea'...? Too early..." He murmurs. Too tired to realize what's going on, or the wetness of his bed. 

"You had another accident, Sammy; go take a shower, I'll get it cleaned up." 

Sam nods, getting up, walking into the bathroom to shower. Dean takes care of the sheets and blankets as he puts them in a washer, faze one complete. 

After Sam finishes his shower, he walks out in a towel, blushing and getting goose bumps as the cold air touched his hot wet skin, "...."

Dean glances at him with a raised brow.

"Uh, forgot my clothes...", Sam murmurs, walking to his duffle bag.

"I got you some," Dean says with a small smirk, handing Sam a little pair of overalls, a t-shirt that was white with sully from monsters inc., and a poofy white diaper with ducks printed on it.

Sam looks at the stuff, looking up at Dean with a red face, "I-I'm not wearing this."

Dean nods, "oh yes you are, you want to be a little baby and wet the bed, fine, but now you're getting treated like one too." 

Sam felt himself blush more, "you can't be serious."

"I'll give you to the count of three.", Dean smirked, "one..."

"You're joking." 

"Two..."

"I'm not wearing this." 

"Three...I didn't want to have to do this. You leave me no choice." 

Sam raised a brow, "wha--" Dean sat on the bed, pulling Sam over his lap, making Sam drop all the clothes. "Hey!"

"I warned you.", pulling down the towel to revel his little brother's bubbly hairless ass. 

"Dean, come on, th-this isn't funny!", Sam squirms on Dean's lap, Sam's never been spanked before. 

"Oh, definitely not, Sammy. I thought you could at least be a little bit of a good big boy about this, but no. You're just a bratty little baby."

"I-I am no--" his eyes widen as he feels a stinging slap on his bottom, making the cheek jiggle and his blush grow. "Stop!"

Dean gave fast spanks without mercy, making Sam's cute bottom go a cherry red, not counting how many he gave "will you put on your clothes like a big boy?" 

"No!", squirming more, feeling himself get hard, and internally yelling at himself for it.

Dean tsks, "you know, you're right. Little babies like you can't even get dressed yourself." Turning Sam over to lay him on his back on the bed.

Sam's eyes widen, "D-Dean, don't-!"

But it was too late, Dean laid him on his back on the bed, exposing his red face and his hard little cock, Dean smirks, "wow, Sammy. Guess you are a baby." Poking the younger's cock. 

Sam bites his lip, "sh-shut up!" 

"Don't act like you don't like this Sammy, your little baby cock is hard, bet I could make you cum with just my finger." 

Sam looks surprises, "w-wha-?"

"Oh, please, Sam. Your crush on me is so obvious.", Dean snickers, "and you talk in your sleep. You like this, don't you, Sammy?" Leaning in closer "humiliating you, spanking you, treating you like a little baby."

A little whimper and embarrassed nod leaves the boy.

Dean smirks, "well, daddy's here."

Sam nearly moaned just from that, Dean called himself daddy. 

Dean lifts up Sam's legs, "okay, little one, what's your safe word?"

Sam blushes, "C-Christo?"

Dean smiles and nods, the gets back to being dominant "good, because with all the attitude you caused, don't you dare think your punishment is over." Reaching over into a bag, pulling out a plug and a tiny remote. Then pulling out some lube.

Sam bites his lip, watching Dean.

"Gotta stretch you open.", Dean smirks, spreading Sam's legs, he put lube on three fingers, pushing on in. 

Sam sucked in a breath, blushing, moaning softly. Feeling Dean push in another finger, Sam clawed at the bed, "d-daddy..." 

Dean looks at him, "so fucking tight." He murmurs, scissoring his fingers.

"Oh.." Sam moans more. 

Dean smirks, looking at the precum leak from Sam's little cock, sliding in the final third finger and pumps them in and out of the younger. Stretching him nicely. Chuckling out a breath when he pulls them out, hearing Sam whine at the loss. "I know, baby, here." He lubes up the plug. Sliding it nice and deep.

"A-Ahh, daddy...", Sam moans, feeling it fill him all up, going so deep.

Once it's all the way in, Dean smirks, moving away, "alright, now keep that in." And starts putting baby powder on the inner part of the diaper so it doesn't give him a rash, and puts it all the way on him. "Such a good boy for me." 

Sam softly whines as his cock is trapped inside the diaper, the plug trapped in him.

"Raise your arms for daddy.", grabbing the shirt, sliding it on Sam, then the overalls, getting him all dressed up. "Open your mouth." He says as he grabs a pacifier, sneaking his phone out of his pocket. 

Sam's lips latch around the paci, blushing still and squirming from the plug.

Dean smilles, "smile for daddy." Holding up his phone, Sam only blushed more and Dean took a picture, "okay, one more." Dean pressed a button on the remote.

Sam gasps at it vibrates, "m-mhh..." Moaning around the pacifier, blushing more, squirming and grabbing at the front of his diaper to try and touch himself, but it was too thick. Dean smirks and snaps a photo. Then turned off the plug.

"Okay." Smiling softly "who wants pancakes for breakfast?", using his daddy voice, not the dom voice. 

Sam's eyes sparkle, raising his hand and waving it, "mmmh!"


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS IS

Dean hums, finishing up the breakfast, Sam shifting in his seat. Dean smiles as he puts the chocolate chip pancakes on a plate, setting it infront of him. "Eat up, baby."

Sam giggles, "Thank you, daddy." Grabbing his fork. 

Dean smiles warmly, making his own plate and sitting down, looking fondly at Sam. Beginning to eat after a moment. 

\---

After they finished their breakfasts, they just sit at the table. Talking.

Dean smiles, "So, baby boy, what do you want to do today...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I made this one short because I want you guys to choose what Sam wants to do! 
> 
> A. Stay home and cuddle
> 
> B. Go play at a park
> 
> C. Go shopping 
> 
> D. Anything else y'all can think of, tell me what in the comments if you choose this.


	3. Let's play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD I JUST LOST MY PASSWORD

Sam smiled shyly, kinda just too embarrassed to wanna go outside, "we...we can stay here.."

Dean smiles and nods, "alright, baby...", grabbing Sam's fork, cutting up his pancakes for him, and begins to feed him. "Open up, little one," 

 

Sam flushed and opened his mouth a little, Dean smirks and presses a button on his remote, the plug abusing his poor prostate. He gasps in, moaning out, legs pressing together "A-ahh! D--!"

His older brother putting a scoop of pancakes into his mouth, smirking as he watches Sam struggle to stay there and eat. He watches his baby brother's little hand try to touch himself again, chuckling, "you close, baby boy?"

Sam nods frantically, "M-mhm! Mhm!" 

"Good,"

Sam gasps in and whines out as the vibrations stop, feeling like he needed to cum so bad it was practically killing him.

"Now," Dean's voice sounding wicked and dark, "let's play, baby boy,"

Sam heard himself gulp.


End file.
